


The Song Of Our Heartbeats

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Announcer Allura, Announcer Coran, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Drummer Shiro, Fluff, Guitarist Hunk, Guitarist Lance, Keyboardist Pidge, Laith, Love, M/M, Manager Matt, One Shot, Singer Lance, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith is a huge fan of the band 'Voltron Lions' and tried to see as many concerts as he could. However, as he visited the last concert of the tour, he felt more connected then ever to his crush, the lead singer Lance.





	The Song Of Our Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by @ham.a.lot, who wrote the beginning of a storyidea (on instagram) under a picture of a band AU from Voltron. I asked for permisson to write the idea down and work it out. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Idea credit:  
> @ham.a.lot's insta: https://www.instagram.com/ham.a.lot/

„I can’t believe this is our third concert, we got more popular than I expected.” Pidge said, while she brushed her hair. _And we are getting better!_

“Yeah, we got really popular lately, it’s great!” Hunk hummed. _And I’m finally uninhibited._

“And we already have a huge fanbase. I even saw a few guys twice on different concerts, I think.” Shiro mentioned. _Not to mention the fan letters we get…_

“If you continue like this, the ‘Voltron Lions’ will surely get into the big music business soon.” Matt, their manager, announced. _They are doing even better than I expected, a great group._

“Yeah, that would be great.” Lance said dreamy, changing his shirt.

“A background singer would still be a good thing, since Lance’s voice is so compatible with the sound of the music.” Matt reminded them.

“We know but it’s hard to find someone like us, you know? Someone who feels the music flowing through their veins, who gets moved by the music and can fuse into one with it. We can’t just take anybody in.” Lance spoke, getting agreement from all sides.

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Anyways, get ready, your concert will start soon.” Matt smiled, leaving them alone. 

Lance gazed through the curtains. A really large crowd was waiting outside. His heartbeat thumped violently in his chest. “Such a huge audience. God, I feel like I’m going crazy. All these people await a great show.” he mumbled.

\---

At the same time, one of their biggest fans arrived. Keith was following the group since they were small and got happy when they were recognised. His absolute favourite was the singer, Lance. Something in his voice got Keith’s heart beating like crazy and enchanted him. To his luck, he got a place in the front rows.

“Hello everyone! Are you ready to rock?!” the announcer, Coran, asked. A loud screaming was the response.

“Very good, then let’s begin! Please give a big welcome to the talented newcomer band, Voltron Lions!” Allura, the second announcer, exclaimed, getting the crowd all fired up.

Keith’s lips curved slightly up, as the group entered the stage. They said a few words, before they started to play, their music pulling Keith in like a spell.  “So great.” he breathed, his eyes glowing with happiness.

\---

Lance stared into the crowd, his eyes wandering over the happy and amused faces. Seeing all the hands getting thrown in the air, feeling the love of his fans, the devotion the showed, it simply satisfied him. His eyes got caught by a boy in the second or third row, different than the others. His eyes were widened with fascination. “ _He looks so different. A plain dark hoodie, that’s all. However, his eyes are tantalizing. He seems to be connected to my music. Not to mention that he’s pretty cute!”_ Lance thought.

Keith stared with widened eyes. “ _Is Lance really looking at me? Am I hallucinating? No, he indeed is looking at me…_ ” Keith thought, holding his breath. His face flushed lightly, locking his gaze with the other, as his heartbeat got faster.

“ _Who is this guy? Why am I feeling like this? What’s with these reactions? Did my heart just speed up or am I imagining things? He seems to be just another fan, yet I feel like there is more than that. He looks more at peace than anyone else does. He isn’t cheering loudly but feeling the music… What a guy…_ ” Lance thought to himself, smiling at the boy.

\---

Keith looked around. He saw everyone cheering and screaming. He laughed and jumped in the pace of the beat around for a while, when he looked at the members. Hunk was as rhythmic as ever, jumping around like a joyful kid. Pidge rocked the keyboard, swaying her head in the pulse of the music. Shiro had his eyes closed, mastering the drums like a pro. His gaze fixated back on Lance, the main guitarist and singer. The guy was still looking at him.

“God, he’s so hot!” Keith mumbled, getting absorbed by the blue orbs which eyed him.

Keith saw, how Lance connected his blue eyes with Keith’s purple ones, doing it purposely for a second time. Keith blushed violently. He felt naked and caught but couldn’t look away either. Instead, he kept staring. “ _Why should I avoid him? We won’t meet anyways. Furthermore, I’m nothing special, just another face in the endless sea of people. See, his gaze already wandered back to the others. Well, at least I could experience this. Even if it means nothing to him, I’ll remember this moment.”_ Keith said to himself, a small, sad smile on his face.

The announcers spoke a few times, mentioning how captivating the music was and how they liked it a lot themselves. “I can understand why.” Keith said, as the concert came to an end. The crowd started to talk excitedly, some of the fans with VIP-passes already lining up, while others left. The small fan shop got overrun, the voices were loud. Keith stood there, watching the band members drinking water, exhaustedly chatting. It seemed like they had still some time, until the autographs would be given and photos be taken. “This was it, I guess.” Keith mumbled, a hint of sadness in his voice. He buried his hands in his pockets, turning around and walking away.

Lance looked up. His eyes wandered through the disappearing mass, searching desperately for him. ” _Where is he? The pretty boy? Is that him? The guy in the black hoodie? Shit, I need to hurry!”_ Lance thought, acting quicker than his mind. He ran backstage, hastily putting his guitar away. He ran back on stage, jumping off the platform. He paced through his fans, ignoring the squeals of excitement and happiness behind him. He came closer to his target, reaching out for Keith.

Keith turned around in surprise, gasping at Lance’s sheepish grin. “Lance?!” Keith thought, blushing violently. He felt the heat in his face, looking away in embarrassment. _Why is my idol here and talks to me?!_

“ _He looks even cuter close up like this, what should I do?”_ Lance thought. “Hey.”, Keith’s idol said with a smile, nearly causing him to faint. _Classic, Lance._

Keith scrambled to find some words, but was too amazed to say anything. “Uhm, you’re amazing… I mean your band at all... Uhm, I’m sorry.” he rambled. _God, I’m awkward!_

“ _Oh shit, was he talking? I wasn’t listening at all, he’s too cute. Does he even like me?_ ” Lance thought, reading the others expression. “Thanks, you’re amazing as well.” Lance smiled, playfully shooting finger guns at Keith. “ _Oh shit, was that wrong? I didn’t intend to say that! He’s… turning redder? What is he, a ticking bomb? Jeez, how cute a single person can be?”_ Lance thought, staring at him with a loving gaze. “I’m sorry, that was a bit too much. Are you okay?” Lance asked, awkwardly scratching his neck.

“What? Yeah… Uhm, I guess.” Keith mumbled. “ _Shit, this is awkward. Why can’t I talk normally to him?_ ” Keith thought, sighing heavily.

_“Oh god, what I expected? Maybe I should just…? Well, the worst thing to happen is that he slaps me or faints, so I’ll give it a try_.” Lance decided for himself.  “You know, you are really cute.” he smiled, holding Keith’s waist as he leaned slowly in.

“ _Is he making a move on me?! Well, who cares_.” Keith thought, pulling Lance slightly closer.

Their lips touched carefully, slowly moving against each other. Lance tangled his fingers in Keith’s hair, pulling the boys head a bit to the side, as he slid his tongue over Keith’s bottom lip. The other accepted it, feeling happy about the passionate kiss.

Pidge, who was about to grab her keyboard got wide-eyed. “Oh my god, it’s happening. It’s finally happening. Lance, you’re gay?!” she shouted with a faked gasp, posing ‘offended’. _He eventually found his mate! Hallelujah everybody!_

Lance stopped the kiss, rolling his eyes. “Excuse me? You should **bi** careful with your choice of words.” he snorted with a smirk. _I love puns!_

“Hunk, you owe me twenty dollars! I was right all along!” Pidge yelled triumphantly, laughing as Hunk saw the situation in front of him. The huge softy pulled out his wallet, giving the smaller one twenty dollars with a sign.

Keith giggled slightly and looked over at Lance. “ _Is this a dream? It must be. No way. It can’t be that my favourite, and absolutely stunning, singer is bi and kissed me just now. I mean, who would kiss a random stranger on the lips, right after a concert? Shit, my heart is beating so fast! My face feels so hot, I bet it is still red. Is he messing with me? God, I hope not. I don’t even care if we are moving too fast. He’s… just amazing.”_ Keith thought, carefully holding onto the other boy.

“It might be a bit late for introductions and you probably know my name already but I’m Lance and you? Oh, and I have an idea! Why don’t we use our time and drink something? Maybe a milkshake? What do you think?” Lance offered, sounding more shyly than he intended, while he caressed Keith’s cheek gently.

“Oh, a milkshake? Asking such dirty things in public, shame on you! Here are kids present!” Pidge laughed loudly.

“Oh, come on, shut up! That’s not what I meant! Stop ruining my image in front of him!” Lance whined, his face flushed with embarrassment.

“What image are you talking about? Since when do you have one?” Pidge teased. “Be careful, he’s going to eat you up!” Pidge warned Keith, earning a slight giggle.

“Hey, calm down, Lance! I know that she’s joking! Between, my name is Keith.” Keith chuckled, resting his hands on the other’s shoulder. “And, to answer your questions, milkshakes would be great. Well, after your hour of time with the VIP’s and autographs, of course.” he added.

“Nah, I’ll skip that. Keith, huh? What a pretty name for a pretty boy.” Lance whispered.

“Lance.” A threatening voice said, belonging to Shiro.

“I’ll correct myself, I will invite you afterwards.” Lance gulped, letting his head hang like an abandoned puppy.

Shiro curiously eyed the teen, which Lance was holding in such a tight grip. “You don’t look like a fan, I guess you could pass off as electrician. Do you want to come backstage with us? It’s going to rain soon.” he offered with a soft smile. _This guy is a good kid, I can feel it._

“Gladly.” Keith smiled. _Oh my god, is this really happening?!_

“Thanks buddy!” Lance squealed happily, hugging Shiro tightly.

“It’s fine, after all, you never invite someone over.” Shiro smiled.

“He doesn’t?” Keith asked, as Lance hurried backstage, fixing his messy hair a bit.

“No. He usually isn’t even that close with others. I was surprised to see him getting so personal with you. But don’t worry, I approve of you.” Shiro chuckled, messing Keith’s hair a bit up.

\---

Keith helped the others to retrench the stage, even if he was told a million times he didn’t need to. Despite that, he insisted to help, since he stayed backstage without being a staff member. He blushed lightly, as he saw Lance watching him, seemingly being finished with the VIP’s.

“Oh my, you are pretty strong, huh?” Lance teased. _And hot… and cute… and handsome… and perfect…_

“Like what you see?” Keith gave back. _Calm down Keith, you can do this._

“Indeed, I do.” Lance countered. _No lie, pretty face._

“Oh my god, stop it!” Keith groaned.

“Come on, let’s go.” Lance chuckled, throwing a jacket over his shoulder, as he grabbed Keith’s hand lightly, pulling him to the exit.

“Wait, where are we going?” Keith asked, feeling his heart thump violently as he felt the body heat of the other.

“To a little shop in the city, I visited it quite often with the others. You could say we have a bit more privacy there.” the other explained.

Keith followed Lance, sitting down in silence as he entered the small shop. He ordered a strawberry milkshake, while Lance chose vanilla. “So, tell me something about you.”, Lance said.

“Uhm, I’m really not such an interesting person. What for example you’d like to know?” Keith asked, stirring his milkshake with a straw. _What could I tell him? I’m not as amazing as him…_

“We can start with simple things, like your favourite colour or something.” Lance smiled gently.

“Mine is red and yours is blue.” Keith chuckled.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry! I forgot already that you’re a fan of ours!” Lance said, facepalming himself. _I’m so awkward…_

“No worries, its fine!” Keith replied, smiling affectionately. _Such a cute dork…_

“Well, I can tell you things you don’t know. For example, … Uhm, well… that’s harder than I thought. Why do I feel so exposed right now?!” Lance mumbled. _Is really everything about me accessible for the public audience? God, I feel like an open book!_

“Must be hard to be popular.” Keith said, imagining how stressful it could be.

“Well, we aren’t that popular right now. I hope we’ll be one day, of course.” Lance said.

“Why? Isn’t fame the thing that destroys the most bands?” Keith wondered.

“Oh, I don’t want to be known for the fame, I want to reach the whole world with the music. Our lyrics and the sound, its composed to impress people, to become a part of them and lift them in an alternative galaxy! Our music isn’t something you hear, it’s something you feel, with all your heart!” Lance started to ramble. Keith wasn’t bothering to interrupt Lance, he simply listened to the passionate boy. He thought of it as calming and adorable. “Oh god, I’m sorry! I’m babbling again! I’m so stupid.” Lance said, resting his head on the table

“No, it’s fine. I like listening to your voice. Also, hearing you speaking so passionately and honest about the music you love so much is showing me an entirely new side of you, a side just your friends know. I’m really thankful for that.” Keith admitted.

“You are seriously too kind.” Lance said, smiling thankfully at Keith. “May I ask, why and when you started to listen to our music? What is the music to you? The way you talk, I can’t help but think I’ve seen you before.” Lance confessed.

“Well, I found one of your videos by chance. When I heard the instruments, I got curious and after you started to sing, I was just speechless. You simply touched me. I didn’t even knew that part of me existed! I can’t put it in words… My heart was beating fast, my mind felt free and I was happy. I started to follow your posts and I screamed like a lovesick girl, who got a love letter from her crush, when I heard, you’d go on tour. I have every single song of you guys on my phone. I was seriously obsessed at the beginning. I just feel like you can express something no one else can. Your music is my reason to live, honestly! When I listen to you, I feel like you’d speak the same language as my soul, showing the world something that can’t be put into words or get understood easily. Shit, now I’m rambling, sorry.” Keith said, hiding his face.

“Keith, I consider marrying you.” Lance replied dryly. _Right now, right here._

“What?!” Keith screeched, covering his mouth in embarrassment. _Oh my god, he hasn’t said that, has he?!_

“Seriously, you feel the same as we do! You understand the concept of our music! This is great! You aren’t only listening, you feel it! That makes me so happy, I could cry! Thank you, thank you for existing.” Lance sniffed, pulling the boy into an unexpected kiss. Keith was at a loss of words, returning the kiss with a kind of happiness, he had never felt before. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it.” Lance smiled sheepishly.

“Hey McClain! I’m sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds but we close now.” the owner chuckled.

“Oh, sure, we’ll hurry.” Lance said with a flushed face, staring at his clock. “Uhm, if my clock is correct, you closed over two hours ago.” Lance added in confusion.

“I know but now I’ll close it. You seemed to have such a nice time, I wasn’t willing to end it that early. Young love needs to be appreciated, after all.” he laughed.

“You are a true friend.” Lance smiled, grabbing Keith’s hand. “This is Keith. He’s the most amazing person I met, beside my dear band members.” Lance introduced him proudly.

“Lance stop that, I’m blushing.” Keith groaned, turning his face away.

“You two act like newlyweds, that’s really cute. Nice to meet you, Keith, I’m Tom. If Lance is that taken by you, I guess we’ll see each other’s more often from now on. Welcome to the family.” the owner laughed, giving them another milkshake for the way, as he closed the doors.

“This guy was really nice.” Keith stated.

“Yeah, Tom let us practice in his garage, when we were still fameless. He supported our ideas and was really nice. I’m glad he likes you, because that means, we can go there again.” Lance smiled brightly, nudging Keith lightly. _If he wants to see me a second time, that is._

“Again? You mean like, meeting me again?” Keith asked, haltering abruptly. _You really want that? Since when I’m blessed like that?!_

“Of course! Why else would I spend so much time with you? Not even to mention that I kissed you.” Lance responded with a flushed face. _Twice already… Aren’t I’m too pushy?_

“Well… I don’t know why you kissed me at all, to be honest.” Keith confessed. _I still can’t wrap my mind around it…_

“What? Uhm, well, I thought you were cute and all… And the way you listened, staring at us with your fascinated eyes, it was so special. Furthermore, you wore just these plain clothes, being the person you are. The look in your eyes said more, than you could ever dress up for a show. I was fascinated by you… Even if you are a bit too handsome.” Lance mumbled. _Fair thought, I guess… Who wouldn’t feel conflicted, when an idol kissed them out of nowhere?_

They looked at each other, too fascinated to find words to describe the other. They reached the studio and the hotel where Lance’s band was staying. “Would you mind staying with me for a bit longer?” Lance asked timidly. Keith accepted the offer, getting cheerfully greeted by the group.

“Bless the lord, I thought Lance ravished you already.” Pidge said, smirking at Lance’s reaction. _God, he’s trying so hard! This is amusing as hell!_

“Come on, he doesn’t need to justify his actions.” Shiro said. _You know that he tries to impress Keith, devilish girl._

“Thank you!” Lance exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. _Finally! Someone on my side!_

Keith chuckled and realised soon, that he got along greatly with everyone. Especially Pidge seemed to be his new best friend, while Shiro acted like a big protective brother. Hunk and Lance were best buddies, what surprised Keith a bit. They weren’t interacting that much on the stage. The time flew by, until they started to talk about their tour schedule.

“Hey, our band is still on tour. I-I know we just met, b-but do you want to come with us?” Lance stuttered, cursing at his nervous behaviour. _God, something about him… it makes my heart race… in a rather exciting way._

Keith moved some of his hair away from his face. “Uhm, wow. That one came unexpected.” Keith admitted. “I don’t know, would that even be okay? I’m not a part of the band or anything.” he added. _This must be a dream… It can’t be true… Shit, I’m starting to love my life!_

“If it wasn’t okay for all of us, Lance wouldn’t ask. You’re a cool guy and make that little dork over there happy, so why not?” Katie chuckled.

Keith looked around and got approving looks. “Well, I guess it would be nice.” he said carefully.

“Is that a yes?!” Lance asked, nearly jumping at him.

“Yeah, it is.” Keith laughed, getting a kiss on the cheek.

“Between, nice mullet.” Lance mentioned, earning a groan from Keith. “Hey, I’m serious! It’s cute. I like it, it matches your pretty face.” Lance whispered. _I bet I’m awkward again but who cares, around these guys I’m always like that…_

“Boy, you’re going for it like a pro.” Hunk smirked, fist-bumping him. _That’s my bro!_

“Who said I’d fall for him?” Keith snorted, getting a high-five from Pidge. They don’t need to know

\---

Later that night, Matt drove with Keith to his hall of residence, picking up some clothes and other stuff. They sat in the recording studio, practicing some of their new songs. Lance took his guitar out, tuning it, while he hummed the melody of his song. Keith saw the lyrics in front of him, singing carefully along as Lance played and sang. The whole crew turned to the two boys.

“This is it, the ultimate second voice.” Matt gasped in disbelieve. _Where was this boy his whole life?!_

“Their voices match perfectly, like they were made for each other.” Pidge agreed. _So nice… I could listen for decades…_

“Keith’s way of singing is very unique, I never heard something like this before.” Shiro said with enthusiasm. _I’m already fond of this little bean._

“Lance seems to think so as well, look at his sparkling eyes.” Hunk said with a big grin. _This is so romantic, I can’t take it!_

They all looked at each other, smiling devilishly, as they intoned “Love is in the air~” with a booming laugh.

“Come on guys, that’s not fair.” Lance groaned. “But you have a really nice vote, Keith. How it comes I never heard it anywhere before?” he added, staring in fascination at the black-haired male.

“Well, it isn’t that great.” Keith admitted, scratching his neck.

“It is very good, Keith. Good enough to make us ask you to join.” Shiro smiled. “If Lance approves as well, that is.” he added.

“Of course, I do! You are feeling the music the way we do! Please Keith, think about it!” Lance begged, flashing him the puppy eye look.

“Uhm, I’m not that good with huge masses, to be perfectly honest.” Keith said, smiling unsure.

“Oh, I feel the same! But believe me, it gets better with every time you go on stage!” Hunk calmed him, smiling confidently.

“Look, we could record a sample track, giving you a chance to find out if this is what you want.” Shiro offered.

“I guess I’d give it a try.” Keith laughed, getting a kiss from the exited Lance. “Jesus, Lance! They are watching.” Keith mumbled timidly.

“Don’t worry, no one in here is against you two in any way.” Shiro laughed. How could we? _This is too adorable!_

“Yep and when even our leader, hashtag team dad, approves, everything is alright.” Pidge said with a giggle.

“Team dad?” Keith laughed. _What a weird term…_

“Yeah, someone has to get this chaos group under control.” Shiro said with a hint of a smile.

“Come on guys, lets rock this.” Lance spoke, preparing a track which could fit them. They tried it once, succeeding on the whole line. They were fired, talking excitedly over the future projects, as all gazes were directed to Keith.

“So, what do you think?” Lance asked, his eyes sparkling. _This was amazing! The best duet I ever sang!_

“Well, I’m sorry but I guess you have another child to take care of now.” Keith laughed, patting Shiro’s back.

“I should excuse at first, I won’t go easy on anyone.” Shiro replied, ruffling through his hair.

“That’s fine, I’m curious what the future brings for us.” Keith smiled back, seeming confident for the first time.

“You can be sure that it will be wild.” Lance laughed, embracing the other boy from behind. They celebrated their new team member the whole night, before they rocked the concert at the next day, together with Keith.

The ‘Voltron Lions’ got popular in no time, being even more successful since Keith joined. Their tours were full of wild parties, questionable trips and memories to laugh at. There was no need to mention, how the love between Lance and Keith blossomed. Not only their voices complimented each other perfectly, they were an ideal fit for the music. It made both to a symbol of good relationships, getting celebrated for their music and character around the world.


End file.
